


the shadows you cast

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: just a little something about insecurities





	the shadows you cast

**Author's Note:**

> is it poetry? is it prose? don't worry about it. sometimes a thing is just what it is. questions in italics are dan and the responses are phil. but like, not as in this being an actual conversation. these are just wavelengths.

_Am I casting a shadow over you—cold, cloudy, and suffocating?_

The shadows you cast are evidence of the light you attract. One is a warm, plush blanket, and I feel safe with it wrapped around me. Another is an open and endless night sky—a calm, liquid darkness that eases me into sleep. Even at your most melancholy you have made me a better person. You taught me compassion and encouraged me to consider the different shapes and stresses of other people’s lives.

_Do you ever feel like I’m weighing you down?_

The only time you weigh me down is when you bring me back to earth and ground me. Your complexity pours in and out of my body, and the flow reminds me that what we have is strong, and we have always fought for its survival. Your presence anchors me to my goals and values and keeps me moving steady.

_Do you love me?_

Too much and exactly enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sticking around folks (even when i don't make sense)


End file.
